The treatment of stomach ulcers remains a major health problem despite the development of numerous anti-ulcer medications. Traditionally, digestive ulcers have been treated through neutralization of excess stomach acid or through diet and behavioral or emotional modification. Well-known stomach acid neutralizers include sodium bicarbonate, magnesium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, aluminum hydroxide, aluminum phosphate, magnesium trisilicate, and tribasic calcium phosphate. Certain polyamine methylene resins have also been tried. Attempts have also been made to inhibit the flow of gastric acid, although these attempts are characterized by rather serious side effects. More specifically, while a compound referred to as cimetidine has been effective in stopping the secretion of stomach acid by blocking histamine sites, it has been found to have certain undesirable characteristics, including impairment of kidney function and mental confusion.
While certain low molecular weight compositions, such as salicylate-copper of diisopropylsalicylate-copper, have been reported to inhibit the production of stomach ulcers, these complexes tend to easily dissociate in the stomach into free copper and salicylate, which limits their practical use. In addition, these small copper complexes tend to be poorly soluble under aqueous conditions and must be administered with tissue-irritating solubilizing agents. Another such agent, the penicillamine-copper complex, often produces skin rashes and personality changes ("penicillamine psychosis").
More recent medical treatments involve the use of H.sub.2 receptor blockers such as cimetidine, or the use of growth factors such as Epiderman Growth Factor (EGF, Urogastrone) or peptide fragments of EGF. However, these treatments suffer from a number of disadvantages, including instability, difficulty in synthesis and administration, and high production costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved composition for healing and/or preventing the formation of ulcers. The present invention provides such composition, and further provides other related advantages.